


Meeting Ella

by AmmoLovesJyron



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, could this become a series???, oof, possibly, what have I come up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoLovesJyron/pseuds/AmmoLovesJyron
Summary: Basically Joe has a second sister- a younger sister- who comes to visit and Byron accidentally assumes it’s just a crazy fangirl who has stalked them until she calls Joe in front of him and he answers on the first ring. It should be noted Joe never does that for anyone.





	Meeting Ella

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you think this should be a multiple part series  
> :)  
> -G xx

She got out of the Uber and thanked the driver, giving him an extra tip of ten pounds. He politely thanked her as she rushed up the apartment steps to the entrance. The door was locked though, and she tugged on it a couple more times before realising there was an intercom beside her. She took out the piece of paper her dad had given her and typed in the number he had told her to, waiting while it dialled. The ringing noise continued for a moment, before someone who was _not_ Joe answered.

“Yeah, what’s up?”                                      

 

Byron had been asleep when he heard the concierge call noise sounding from the doorway. He sighed, getting out of bed to answer it. He clicked the answer button, looking at the screen.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Hi, is Joe there?”

Byron raised an eyebrow.

“Zoe?”

“No, I’m the littler one; I’m Ella.”

The young girl’s voice was one he hadn’t heard before, and Byron furrowed his brows.

“One second. Are you saying you’re Joe’s little sister?”

“That would be correct.”

“He doesn’t have a little sister. Look uhm, I understand you want to meet Joe, but I’m sorry I can’t let you up-“

“-I’m not a viewer-“

“-please leave.”

Byron hung up, ready to go back to bed. Joe had never mentioned a younger sister, and sometimes they had fans pretending to be their relatives so they could meet whoever they wanted to. This time would be different though, Byron wouldn’t fall for it. Once he’d clicked the decline button, he went back to his room and tried to go back to sleep. He had barely settled down before the concierge called again, and Byron shot out of bed. Maybe Joe was back from his breakfast with Jack and Josh.

 

But no, it was _Ella_ again, and he sighed.

“Okay, look, I told you-“

“-call Joe. He’ll tell you.”

Byron hesitated.

“Is it cold out there?” He asked, as he saw the girl begin to shiver through the camera. She nodded, her teeth almost chattering.

“Very.”

He sighed, knowing Joe was going to kill him if he left his sister to freeze.

“Fine, c’mon up. I’ll see if I can get a hold of Joe.”

 

_Ella_ had long blonde-brown hair that touched her mid-back, blue eyes that matched Joe’s, and Byron recognised Zoe’s nose shape. He sighed, extending a hand.

“Byron Langley. I’m Joe’s roommate.”

“I know that. Look, where is he? He promised me he’d pick me up from the train station but he didn’t so I had to find my own way here. Dad will not be pleased when he hears about this.”

_Ella_ shook his hand, hers tiny against his. She looked Byron up and down, smiling.

“Joe was right; you are model material arentcha?”

Her accent was thick West Country, and Byron almost wanted to laugh. Either this girl was an even better actor than he was, or she was the real deal.

“Well, yeah. C’mon, can I get you something?”

“I’d love a cup of tea please,” her voice rang through as she followed Byron into the lounge room, sitting at the island counter. He watched her while the kettle boiled, regarding her carefully.

“Joe’s never mentioned having a younger sister. How old are you?”

“Twenty-three. I’ve been back in Lacock teaching at our old primary school, but I thought it was time I come and visit Joe for once. He’s always so protective, not wanting to put me out to the world, because he thinks I could get a lot of hate which I think is ridiculous. I’m the same to him as Zoe is, so I don’t see why people would hate on me just for being Joe’s sister.”

“True, true.”

Byron wasn’t one for talking, but he was interested by this young girl who had just turned up on his doorstep claiming to be Joe’s sister.

“So, wait. If you’re twenty-three, how many years are between you and Joe and you and Zoe?”

“Well; my birthday is in August, Joe’s in September and Zoe’s March, so there are five between me and Zoe and technically three years eleven months between me and Broseph.”

Ella picked at her nails, flicking a piece away.

“So, Byron, how long have you been living with Joe?”

“Almost a year and a half,” he replied. Ella hummed.

“Well, you’ve almost lasted as long as Caspar, so… congratulations?”

Byron snorted, pouring the boiled kettle water over the teabag in the mug. He placed it in front of her, digging for a packet of biscuits or something in the cupboard.

“Sorry, if I’d known you were coming-“

“-you wouldn’t have had the last of the Digestives for breakfast?”

Byron spun, seeing Ella holding the empty packet up for him to see. He sent her an apologetic smile, but she just laughed.

“Not offended; I do it all the time.”

Byron hummed, going around to sit beside her once he found the milk that was in date in the fridge. He placed it on the island and she thanked him, pouring it into her mug. _Ella_ gave it a final stir, before holding the mug to her lips. She took a sip, smiling as she put it down.

“Beautiful. Thanks, Byron.”

He smiled, feeling slightly giddy. She was _beautiful_ , but Joe would lose his shit if he found out Byron was hooking in with his little sister- or, well, trying to. _Trying_ was the key word in that statement- she seemed completely oblivious to it and Byron wondered if she had men chasing her all the time. He studied her, trying not to be creepy, as she took another sip of tea.

“So, Byron.”

Ella’s voice tugged him from his thoughts, and he glanced at her neutrally. Ella smiled.

“Shall I call Joe and be out of your hair?”

“Oh- I um- okay…”

Byron awkwardly got up; surprised she thought she was in his hair now. He went around to the sink, washing out his own mug despite it being full of tea. It hit him and he cursed, but what shocked him even more was when he heard the dial tone- almost immediately, Joe’s voice carried through Ella’s phone.

“Hey Ells, what are you up to today?”

Byron’s jaw dropped- oh shit.

“Not a lot Broseph; however, your highly attractive roommate just tried to tell me I wasn’t allowed into your apartment. In keeping me from YouTube did you forget to tell your friends about me too?”

“Ells, that is not what happened. Everyone knows about you except for Byron; I forgot to tell him- wait, you’re at my apartment?”

“Yes, I said I was visiting today.”

There was silence, until Joe dropped a string of curses.

“I’m on my way back, okay? Hang tight, and stay five feet apart from my _highly attractive roommate_.”

“I’ll try my best.”

Ella smiled at Byron, who felt the need to hide in his room. Goddamn it why did the Suggs need to have such good genes?

 

Now hiding in his room, Byron ran a hand through his hair before he flopped down on to his bed. He couldn’t think about Ella while he was asleep; right?

Right. Sure.

 

What felt like a short moment but was really nearly 45 minutes later, Byron was shaken awake by Joe.

“Oi, you slack ass. What’s up with you telling my sister to go away?”

Joe didn’t seem mad, more amused, and Byron swallowed as he sat up while Joe took a seat on the edge of the bed.

“I didn’t know you had a second sister; I assumed we were having another catfish scandal, until she said that she was cold and I recognised the West Country accent. I’d recognise that accent anywhere by now.”

“Same,” Joe snorted. He slid back to let Byron get up, the taller man slipping out of bed. He got dressed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt since he stripped to have that nap, then followed Joe out of the bedroom toward the kitchen.

 

“Right. Ella, meet Byron Langley, my roommate and one of the artists signed to Magravaine. Byron, meet my younger sister Ella Sugg- photographer, teacher and potential model.”

“Wow.”

“You didn’t need to give my credentials, Joseph,” Ella replied, but she laughed as she shook Byron’s hand.

“Nice to properly meet you.”

“You- uh, you too.”

Byron was so tongue-tied.

“Now; there’s not going to be any hitting on each other, is there?” Joe asked, and Ella shrugged.

“I don’t know about that-“

“-Ella!”

Joe facepalmed, Ella rolling her eyes.

“You can’t stop me from talking to a highly attractive guy, Joe.”

“I can, actually. Byron, go do some music shit or something I don’t know, I need to talk to Ella.”

As Byron began to walk away, he heard Ella call for him.

“Wait!”

He turned, and she hugged him, sliding a piece of paper into his back pocket.

“Let’s meet up for coffee while I’m here,” she whispered, before running back to her clearly irritated brother.

“Isabella Rae Sugg, I can’t believe you.”

“Well you’re not the boss of me are you Joe?”

As she rounded the corner, Ella caught Byron’s eye and sent him a wink.

 

Nothing more needed to be said.


End file.
